The present disclosure relates to a filter apparatus, and particularly to a filter apparatus for filtering fluids for an engine. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an oil filter apparatus for filtering engine oil.
Oil filters are used onboard vehicles and in other apparatus containing transport systems to remove unwanted solids or other contaminants from oil. Oil filters are provided to clean oil used in vehicle engines.
An oil filter apparatus in accordance with the present disclosure comprises a housing formed to include an interior region and an aperture and a drainage valve. The drainage valve is positioned in the interior region for movement relative to the housing between an opened position allowing oil to drain out of the interior region through the aperture and a closed position blocking drainage of oil out of the interior region through the aperture. The oil filter apparatus includes a filter module positioned in the interior region to filter oil and a valve actuator coupled to the filter module. The oil filter apparatus includes an anti-rotation device positioned to block rotation of the filter module relative to the housing to guide the valve actuator into communication with the drainage valve to move the drainage valve to the closed position when the filter module is installed in the interior region.
In illustrative embodiments, the anti-rotation device includes an anti-rotation rib and a rib-receiving notch. The anti-rotation rib is coupled to the housing and positioned in the interior region. The rib-receiving notch is formed in the filter module. The anti-rotation rib is positioned within the rib-receiving notch to block rotation of the filter module relative to the housing to guide the valve actuator into communication with the drainage valve to move the drainage valve to the closed position when the filter module is installed in the interior region.
Additional aspects of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode as presently perceived.